BH90210
is a 2019 event series based on the original. It consists of 6 episodes and will air on FOX starting August 7, 2019. Synopsis Having gone their separate ways since the original series ended 19 years ago, Shannen, Jason, Jennie, Ian, Gabrielle, Brian and Tori reunite when one of them suggests it’s time to get a Beverly Hills, 90210 reboot up and running. But getting it going may make for an even more delicious soap than the reboot itself. What will happen when first loves, old romances, friends and frenemies come back together, as this iconic cast – whom the whole world watched grow up together – attempts to continue from where they left off?‘90210’ Event Series With Original Cast Members Lands At Fox For Summer (February 2019) About In December 2018, 5 original cast members were spotted together, reigniting rumours of a reboot featuring the original main 8 cast members (minus the Walsh parents and Scott Scanlon). Confirmation followed in January 2019 of a 'mockumentary-style' show with 6 confirmed original cast members (Shannen Doherty and Luke Perry were not signed on, however, Perry was stated to possibly appear as a guest star90210 'Revival' Officially Greenlit: Fox Orders 6-Episode Summer Event Series (February 2019)). On February 27, 2019, it was confirmed that the 'mockumentary reboot' will air in Summer 2019 on its original network, FOX. Filming is taking place in Vancouver, between 21 May and 31 July 2019,90210 reboot to be filmed in North Vancouver this May (April 2019) with principal photography commencing 27 May 2019.Ziering IG. (May 2019) On April 26 it was confirmed that Shannen Doherty will also return to star in the series. Doherty is also an Executive Producer on the project.Shannen Doherty To Return For ‘BH90210’ Fox Event Series, Reuniting With ‘Beverly Hills’ Gang (April 2019) On April 30, 2019, Gabrielle Carteris shared a photo of the entire cast gathered for the pilot.Cateris IG (April 2019) The series is produced by CBS Television Studios.‘BH90210’ Showrunner, Multiple Writers Quit Fox Series Revival (EXCLUSIVE) (May 2019) Doherty's shooting schedule commenced a bit later than the rest of the cast, with her first day on 13 June 2019Doherty IG. (June 2019) Starring :Shannen Doherty as Shannen Doherty/Brenda WalshReturn to Walshland: Shannen Doherty Officially Joins Beverly Hills 90210 Meta Reboot (April 2019) :Jason Priestley as Jason Priestley/Brandon Walsh :Jennie Garth as Jennie Garth/Kelly Taylor :Ian Ziering as Ian Ziering/Steve Sanders :Gabrielle Carteris as Gabrielle Carteris/Andrea Zuckerman :Brian Austin Green as Brian Austin Green/David Silver :Tori Spelling as Tori Spelling/Donna Martin Special Guest Stars :Carol Potter as Carol Potter/Cindy WalshPotter IG. (June 2019) :Christine Elise as Christine Elise/Emily Valentine‘BH90210’: Christine Elise Joins Fox Series Reboot (June 2019) Guest starring :Vanessa Lachey as Camille‘BH90210’: Vanessa Lachey Joins Fox Reboot As Jason Priestley’s Publicist Wife (June 2019) :Ivan Sergei as Nate‘BH90210’: Ivan Sergei Joins Fox Reboot As Tori Spelling’s Husband (June 2019) :La La Anthony as Shay‘BH90210’: La La Anthony Joins Cast Of Fox Series Reboot (May 2019) :Natalie Sharp as Anna‘BH90210’ Casts Natalie Sharp (July 2019) Trivia *For the revival, Andrea, Steve and David dolls have been made, which weren't produced back when the first merchandise came out. *On April 30, 2019, Doherty and Spelling shared IG stories about having a promo photo shoot with the cast *A replica Peach Pit is open to the public in Los Angeles from August 1-3, 2019Preview: The Peach Pit Is Back | BH90210 (July 2019) Links :Official BH90210 Fox Site Join the BH90210 Reunion Group on Facebook! :BH90210 @ IG Episodes Photos :BH90210/Gallery Video In Production Jennie Garth BH90210 In Production Tori Spelling BH90210 In Production Jason Priestley BH90210 First Look A Journey Of A Lifetime BH90210 Think You Know BH90210 Fan Trivia Challenge BH90210 Preview They're All Together Again BH90210 If I Knew In 1990 What I Know Now BH90210 Preview The Peach Pit Is Back BH90210 Preview Let's Do This For Real BH90210 Preview They're Back! BH90210 Preview The Gang Returns Home BH90210 Guess Who's Coming Home 90210 FOX BROADCASTING Notes and references }} Category:BH90210